Więzienie Ciszy
by eSeS
Summary: Ed po śmierci Alphonse'a Heidrisch'a zamyka się w sobie i do nikogo sie nie odzywa, a biedny Al musi to znosić. s-ai, Elricest


**Elricest **

**Więzienie Ciszy**

Okolice Monachium, grudzień 1923 roku.

Ten świat jest tak różny od Shambali. Wszystko było inne. Domy, miasta, krajobraz... Rzeczy występujące w jego świecie pod tą sama nazwą, wcale nie musiały mieć tego samego zastosowania. Pokój, nie był pokojem, a miłość wcale nie była miłością. To było okrutniejsze miejsce. Wystarczyło wystawić nos przez okno by rzeczywistość ugodziła z całej siły. Nawet koty miały tu pieskie życie.

Młodemu Elric'owi trudno było nie porównywać aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania do ojczyzny. Przybył tu, by nie wypominać sobie całe życie, że pozwolił starszemu bratu odejść. Postanowienie było proste. „Za Ed'em nawet do piekła", i tak najwyraźniej się stało. Monachium było pięknym miastem, w to nie wątpił. Jednak dla niego było czymś na rodzaj więzienia.

I Ed był tu inny. Nie był tym samym, wesołym nastolatkiem, który tak lubił wdawać się w przeróżne bijatyki. A po śmierci Alphonse'a, który łudząco był do niego podobny, stał się na dodatek małomówny. Godzinami siedział czytając książki, które nijak miały się do tych o alchemii w ich kraju. Bratu kupił koty. Dwa. I zostawił samemu sobie.

Jeśli czyjaś śmierć potrafi zmienić człowieka tak bardo, to czego jest w stanie dokonać miłość, choćby tak nieważna jak braterska?

Młodszy Elric zaczynał przechodzić swego typu załamanie psychiczne z tego powodu. Z rosnącą rozpaczą patrzał na dopiero odnalezionego złotookiego. „Jesteś, ale cię nie ma...nii-san." myślał.

Spędzali kolejne ciche popołudnie. Al. Siedział na kanapie w niewielkim salonie obok Ed'a. Kilka chwil wcześniej odwiedzała ich ta cyganka... Noah chyba miała na imię, ale szatyna to nie obchodziło. Wyraźnie cos miała do starszego z Elric'ów, co go po prostu denerwowało. Jeśli się dobrze orientował to wykorzystała Edwarda w jakiejś sprawie. A nii-san nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego. Ona była fałszywa.

- Edward – szepnął lekko schrypniętym głosem. Dawno się nie odzywał. Nie miał do kogo, a do kota nie wypadało.

Blondyn uniósł brwi zaskoczony przerwaniem ciszy, która już na dobre zaległa w mieszkaniu.

- Nie zamierzasz się już do mnie odezwać nii-san?? – po pokoju rozniósł się pełen goryczy głosik. Jego właściciel spuścił głowę. Czekał na odpowiedź brata, bo w końcu musiał jej udzielić.

Nie doczekał się.

- Nii-san...Myślałem, że też się cieszysz z tego, że jesteśmy znowu razem! – był coraz bardziej rozgoryczony i zarazem coraz wyżej ponosił głos. Chciał doszczętnie zniszczyć więzienie ciszy złotowłosego. Tęsknił za Edwardem, za prawdziwym Stalowym Alchemikiem, za jedną z chlub Centrali... A przed wszystkim za bratem – Czy może teraz, gdy ja odzyskałem ciało, uznałeś, że masz to już z głowy?! Nii-san! Ja ciągle chcę odzyskać twoją rękę i nogę!

Kpiący uśmiech, ale zero reakcji werbalnej. Ponownie zapadła cisza. Ed, uradowany, że braciszek najwyraźniej dał sobie spokój z tymi wrzaskami, zajął się lekturą. Z kolei Al Patrzał na niego spode łba. Dlaczego on był taki uparty?! Przybliżył się do niego, postanawiając podjąć się drastycznych metod.

Tym razem blondyn był przestraszony. Odległość między nimi była wprost niebezpieczna. Jakby tego było mało, dostrzegł, że Al ma ciało i oczy. Duże i brązowe, śliczne. Odsunął się na brzeg kanapy. Tu musiało być bezpiecznie. Takie miejsce zawsze są bezpieczne, gdy obserwuje się atakującego. Tutaj napastnikiem było to coś, co miało brązowe oczy, gapiło się i miało kitkę! Taka idealną do ciągania. Wykonał ruch ręką, jakby mówił „Kysz, kysz.", jednak z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

- Nii-san! Już nie mogę tak w kółko wrzeszczeć! Mam ciało i się zmęczę!

Teraz to pojął. To coś było jego bratem. Miało kitkę. Śliczną, brązową i takież same oczka. I był niższy od Ed'a (a to przecież bardzo ważna cecha).

- Aru... – dotarło do niego, że owe stworzenie było obok niego już od jakiegoś czasu. To ono ciągle ganiało za Roy'em II Mniejszym i Winry Szaloną II (pomińmy fakt, że Winry okazała się być później kotem, a nie kocicą).

- Ślicznie nii-san! – ucieszyła się istotka znajomym głosem. Rozumiała go bez słów. Ed najwyraźniej dopiero teraz dochodził do siebie po pogrzebie. Łańcuchy milczenia zabrzęczały bezgłośnie, więzienie ciszy zadrżało w posadach.

Brat przybliżył się do młodszego. Chwycił jego dłoń i ostrożnie uniósł.

- O rany! – wyrwało mu się zupełnie nieświadomie – Cieplutka...

Al uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Po raz pierwszy odkąd odzyskał ciało, ktoś powiedział, że jest cieplutkie.

Pragnienie poznania ciała braciszka stało się ogromne. Elric przycisnął usta do wierzchu jego dłoni. Pachniała czymś przyjemnym. Czymś jakby dżem malinowy z dodatkiem kota.

- Nii-san, co robisz? – głos brązowowłosego był lekko zakłopotany. Jednak dla Ed'a nie liczyło się już, że są braćmi. Od tylu lat nie mógł go nawet dotknąć. To uczucie było zbyt silne, by nawet próbować z nim walczyć.

Młody Elric obserwował to z rozszerzonymi oczami. To już zdecydowanie nie były uczucia czysto braterskie, ale fale gorąca, które co chwilę go zalewały, tylko zachęcały do tego, by Ed wycałował całą rękę.

Rozległo się głośne miauczenie. Złotowłosy oderwał się od przedramienia brata i spojrzał w dół. Roy II Mniejszy obserwował ich poczynania z przymrużonymi kocimi źrenicami.

W tej chwili blondyn był w stu procentach pewien, że kot przejął wszystkie złe cechy po swoim imienniku. Wściekły spłoszył go zwyczajnym „Psiiik!", a zwierzę posłusznie się oddaliło. Śmieszne, ale słuchało tylko Edwarda i do niego było najbardziej przywiązane.

Ten wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie ułożył głowę na kolanach szatyna, który obserwował go roziskrzonym wzrokiem. To było piękniejsze niż najbardziej wyszukana alchemia. Odzyskiwał brata.

Poczuł jego palce na swoim policzku. Złote oczy śmiały się do niego.

Wiesz co, Al? – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie blondynek, jakby była to niezmiernie wielka tajemnica, której nikt nie powinien usłyszeć – Kocham cię.

Łańcuchy milczenia opadły radosnym, przepełnionym miłością brzdękiem. Więzienie ciszy zostało zniszczone.

Młody Elric nie pamiętał swojej odpowiedzi, był w transie, ale wszystkie białe ząbki brata uświadomiły mu, że brzmiała ona: „Ja ciebie też, nii-san."

- To dobrze – Stalowy Alchemik podniósł się, by wyszeptać mu do ucha – Bałem się, że mnie mlekiem zaczniesz zmuszać do gadania.

- Ed! Ty głu... – usta brata zamknęły jego własne. Przymknął oczy lekko zamroczony. Nie było w tym nic złego. Trochę niepokoił go fakt, że brat nigdy nie interesował się żadną dziewczyną, ale to już było nieważne. Trwali długo w pocałunku, który nie miał w sobie nic złego. Był po prostu piękny. Alphonse czuł, że w takim piekle może przebywać nawet wieczność i nigdy nie miałby dość póki brat jest blisko. Nigdy.

Roy II Mniejszy obrzucił ich zazdrosnym spojrzeniem i zamiauczał głośno, słusznie przypuszczając, że dzisiaj żadnych pieszczot się nie doczeka. Wzrokiem poszukał Winry Szalonego II. I co on niby miał zrobić z tym jedynym przedstawicielem jego gatunku?


End file.
